Sneezes
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss did not want to miss a second of her children's smiles, so she blinked her eyes open again to watch them. Ruby pulled her closer, tilting Weiss's chin upward toward her lips for a brief kiss. [Future AU, White Rose. Happy Birthday Ami!]


**For a very dear friend and one of the _amazing_ pair who created the Future AU, Ami! She's done a lot for me in the short time I've known her, and I felt the very least she deserved was a happy story about her Future AU family! Love you, Ami, and happy birthday!**

**For those of you who may be unfamiliar with the Future AU, Ruby and Weiss are married with their two children Theo (7) and Serra (4). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sneezes

Ruby sniffled as Weiss pressed another tissue to her nose.

"I can't believe you've gone and gotten yourself sick." She scolded. "You're going to have to cancel your hunt tomorrow."

Upon hearing her wife's words, Ruby straightened up immediately. "What?! I can't do that!" She protested.

"You can and you will, if you're not better by tomorrow morning." The older girl grumbled. She threw away the crumpled tissue before washing her hands in the kitchen sink and then going to the cabinets to pull out a bottle of medicine. She poured a spoonful of the contents before going back to the table where Ruby sat. "Drink up."

Ruby whimpered as she looked up at Weiss, her silver eyes – even the artificial one – sparkling pitifully in her trademark puppy-dog face.

"But it's so bitterrr..." She whined.

"Would you rather get your children sick?" Weiss challenged.

Ruby gulped before bowing her head with a sigh.

Weiss brushed a finger beneath her wife's chin and lifted her face before coaxing her to open her mouth. When she begrudgingly did, the spoon went in slowly. "Now swallow." She ordered with a stern glare; she knew Ruby was the type to spit it back out into a tissue the second Weiss turned her back.

Groaning, Ruby did as she was told and forced it down, making a face as she stuck her tongue out immediately afterward.

"Blegh! Can I at least have a cookie to wash it down?"

"You need vitamins right now, not junk food." Weiss chided. But she was feeling merciful, so she sat down beside the pouting brunette and leaned in for a soft kiss. Ruby perked up a bit, allowing her eyes to close as she kissed back gently, savoring the temporary distraction from the harsh tang of the medicine. When Weiss pulled away, she smiled a little. "There. Better now?"

"But now _you're_ gonna get sick!" Ruby wailed.

"Oh, please." Weiss scoffed. "Ruby, in all the years we've been together, how many times have you ever known me to fall ill?"

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but had to close it again.

"You... almost got sick that one time... I think?" She muttered.

"You see? There's nothing to worry about. I may lack muscle but my immune system is impeccable."

"If you say so..."

"Don't you worry." Weiss got to her feet, cleaning up the contents of the sink quickly before she glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. If you really want to get better by tomorrow, you should get to sleep now."

"What about you?" Ruby fidgeted; they both knew she could never fall asleep peacefully without Weiss beside her.

"I'll be along in a little while. If you're tired enough, you'll fall asleep just fine."

"But-!"

"Mommy?" A little voice sounded then, and Ruby turned to the threshold to the living room to find a little girl with shoulder-length dark hair yawning, holding onto the hand of a white-haired boy. The little girl rubbed her eyes as she spoke again in a small voice. "Are you sick?"

Ruby's heart almost melted on the spot.

"Of course not! Mommy's just fine, Serra!" She got up and went to kneel down before her children, squeezing them briefly. The boy shuffled a little in her arms.

"Mommy? I'm getting sleepy..."

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late, huh?" Ruby acknowledged.

Weiss dried her hands on a small towel before joining the three of them.

"Mama's going to be staying up a little while yet." She said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "But Mommy will come upstairs with you, okay Theo?" She then kissed the boy's head and he nodded. The white-haired woman directed an almost helpless look to her wife. "Ruby, go tuck your children into bed. I'll be done as soon as I can. There's just a few papers that need some reading over."

"Alright." Ruby caved. She got to her feet and took one of Theo and Serra's hands in each of hers. "Let's get to bed, kiddos. Mama's still got some work to do."

"Okay." Serra nodded before waving up at Weiss. "Goodnight, Mama!"

"Goodnight, Mama." Theo smiled.

"Sweet dreams, darlings." Weiss kissed them each one more time before standing to do the same to Ruby's cheek. "Sleep well."

"Not until you come iiin..." Ruby whined.

"I told you I'd be as quick as possible, didn't I?"

Ruby was still grumbling to herself as she led the children upstairs.

Weiss watched fondly as they went before heading to her office and starting to file through her papers.

* * *

Two mornings later, Ruby was hardly surprised when she awoke to the sounds of sneezing, but they were not her own.

Yesterday's hunt had proven successful, as she had woken up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, healthier than ever, and so Weiss had let her go on her mission.

However, upon her return that evening, Ruby had found the children tucked into bed, and dinner waiting for her on the kitchen table, but her wife nowhere to be seen. She had found Weiss in her study, sleeping at her desk with her breath whistling slightly through her nose. That was the first indication something was amiss, as Weiss's airways were always clear due to her signing.

But what raised the red flag highest was the fact that her reading glasses were still on her nose; Ruby could count on one hand how many times Weiss had fallen asleep with her glasses on in the past years since she had gotten them.

But rarely – even when they were still students back in Beacon – did Weiss _ever_ fall asleep anywhere but her bed. The desks were places for working and nothing more, she always said; she could relax once things were finished.

Therefore, Ruby had worriedly draped her cloak about her wife's shoulders and removed her glasses before carefully lifting her into her arms and bringing her to bed.

After eating the dinner Weiss had made her, Ruby had returned to their room to find her shivering slightly. However, even after cuddling her partner warmly all night with extra blankets and all, Ruby still awoke presently to a wife who was undoubtedly-

"Don't say it."

"But Weiss, you're-"

"No, I'm not. It's just the morning sniffles that come with the seasons changing. I was so used to the dry winter air that it's making my nose run since spring is on the way. That's all."

"Weeeiiissss..." Ruby sighed in defeat. "I _knew_ I'd end up giving you my cold..." An idea came to her as she leaned in and quickly tried to kiss her. "Here, lemme take it back!"

"Ruby!" Weiss hastily put her palm between her wife's face and her own and pushed her back. "It's fine. It's the weekend and I've finished all of my work for the time being. I suppose it could be in my best interests to take a day off..."

When Ruby heard her say that, a smile came to her lips.

A few years ago, there was a time when Weiss would constantly work herself to the bone and never let up on her duties nor allow others to help. But once she had experienced for herself how awful it felt to watch a loved one take on so many burdens, she had gradually chipped away at the bad habit.

Now, Ruby was relieved to see Weiss was taking care of herself of her own volition, a feat she never would have imagined possible once Weiss had succeeded the Schnee Dust Company.

"Okay..." Ruby mumbled presently. "But you're not allowed to leave this house today, Ms. Impeccable Immune System! Not for work or for grocery shopping or anything else! You're gonna take it easy, and you're gonna like it!" She declared.

"Fine, fine." Weiss sighed. "As if you'd even let me leave if I tried..."

"That's right!" Ruby gave a small salute as she jumped out of bed. "Now, you stay here in bed and I'll go prepare everyone breakfast, my sweet." She fluffed Weiss's pillow and had her sit up to lean against it before pulling the covers up and tucking them around her sides. She kissed her cheek and gave her a soft hug before rushing into the hallway.

Ruby went to Theo and Serra's bedroom to find them both already awake and playing together with their toys. She bent down to pick them both up, one under each arm. "Hey, hey, good morning, kiddos!" She grinned.

"Morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning!"

"Where's Mama?" Serra asked as Ruby lifted them both up.

"Mama's got a little cold." She said. Theo was up-in-arms instantly.

"Is she okay? Does she have a fever?" He fretted.

"Chill out, little man." Ruby lightly headbutted her son. "She's just a little sniffly is all."

"Awww..." Serra looked up at her with round, pitiable eyes. "When will she be better?"

"That's the thing." Ruby whispered, setting them both down onto their feet. "I think we can help her get better quickly. Wanna help me out?"

"Yeah!" Serra bounced excitedly.

"Of course!" Theo answered, trying to act calm and collected even though it was obvious to Ruby how he was concerned for Weiss.

"Alright, alright!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Then follow me!"

She headed back into the hallway and down the stairs, her army of two trampling eagerly at her heels.

"What are we gonna do?" Theo wondered as they all came to a halt in the kitchen. Ruby spun around to give them a bright smile.

"We're gonna make her breakfast in bed!"

"Oooh!" Serra cheered. "Can we make pancakes?"

"That's a great idea!"

It only took Ruby several seconds to dash about the kitchen and grab the necessary ingredients, placing them all out onto the counter. She spread a paper towel before putting a large bowl on top. "Alllrighty! Theo, give these eggs a good 'ol crack." She instructed, rolling two over to him. "Make sure not to get any shells in!"

He nodded determinedly, rolling up the sleeves of his pajamas as he focused intently on his task. Ruby watched him bemusedly for a moment before she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Mommy, what can I do?" Serra was bouncing up and down in place, not unlike her dark-haired mother.

"Hmm, let's see..." Ruby thought for a moment before she pulled out the measuring cups. "You can help me with the flour!"

Hoisting her daughter up in one arm, she helped pour the flour into the cup before adding it into the bowl where Theo was cracking the eggs. Ruby helped them add the rest of the ingredients into the bowl before she began mixing the batter.

"I'll get the butter ready." Theo offered as he went to the refrigerator.

"And I'll get the syrup!" Serra announced as she knelt down and opened the bottom cabinet.

"Good, good!" Ruby laughed.

The three of them were powdered with flour as they continued to prepare things. Ruby poured the batter into the pans on the stove, struggling to flip the pancakes without splattering too much. Serra and Theo looked on for a moment, watching until they grew golden-brown and Ruby put them aside.

But it was clear they were growing anxious now without anything to do as Ruby continued to cook. An idea sparked in her mind.

"Hey, Serra!" She ushered her daughter over to her. "Why don't you make Mama something?"

"Make something...?" The little girl thought for a moment before her blue eyes sparkled. "I got an idea!" With that excited cry, she dashed off toward the living room. Theo watched her go before Ruby addressed him next.

"How about you, little man? Any ideas for Mama?"

The boy got a stern look on his face, not unlike Weiss's when she was considering something seriously. Then, his head snapped up.

"I'm gonna go outside real quick." He said.

"Alright. Just stay in the yard where I can see you from here."

"Okay!" He rushed to the door, slipped on his shoes hurriedly, and went outside. Ruby watched from the kitchen as he ran to the stretch of forest at the edge of the yard, and he soon knelt down and started to pick the wildflowers.

A few moments later, she finished flipping the last pancake and began piling them onto the four respective plates. Theo and Serra came back into the kitchen just as she placed the last one.

"Mommy, look!" Serra held up a clumsily-folded piece of paper to her. "Look what I made!"

Ruby took the paper which she quickly determined to be a get-well card that read "To Mama" in unsteady, pink calligraphy on the front.

"It's wonderful, Serra! I know Mama will love it!" She patted her daughter's head, ruffling her hair as Serra giggled proudly. After slipping off his shoes, Theo went to Ruby and held out a collection of purple and white flowers he had procured.

"I picked these." He said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"They're beautiful, dear!" Ruby bent down to kiss is head.

She then turned back to the table where their breakfast plates were waiting. "Alrighty then! Let's get all this stuff back upstairs to Mama!" She slipped two of the plates securely into the crooks of her elbows before grabbing the other two in her hands. Balancing them carefully, she led the children back upstairs as they hid their own items behind their backs.

When she reached their bedroom, Ruby tapped her foot against the door.

"Weiss? May we come iiin?"

When she heard her wife's voice, Weiss perked up a bit.

Until now, she had been sitting up as Ruby had left her, head lolled forward as she dozed in and out of consciousness. Now, hearing Ruby call out to her, she quickly blinked herself awake again.

"Yes, come in." She rasped, trying to clear her throat.

Theo opened the door and led in his sister, Ruby following behind, sporting four plates.

"Time for breakfast!" She announced.

"Wha-? In _here_?" Weiss blinked as a plate of pancakes was placed in her lap.

"Yep! Breakfast in bed!" Ruby grinned. She sat down next to Weiss as Theo and Serra hopped up beside her. Weiss took note of the flour atop their heads and on Ruby's cheeks and chuckled a bit.

"Did you all... make these for me?" Weiss looked down at her pancakes and brought a hand to her mouth, touched.

"Yeah!" Serra gave a bounce. "I put a lot of syrup on mine!" She beamed.

"Just like your Mommy." Weiss mused. Personally, she preferred a minimum amount of the sweet stuff on her food.

"Oh, and I also made you this!" Serra pulled out the paper she had taken with her and held it out for Weiss to accept.

Unfolding it, the white-haired woman found a family portrait inside. The figures were only as preciously and charmingly depicted as a four-year-old could portray them, different-colored, humble stick figures with poofy hair and wide smiles. Along the top were the clumsy letters that spelled out_ I love you, Mama! _in pink.

Weiss opened her mouth to try and speak, but before she could, her son crept up beside her. Theo fidgeted for a moment before he extended the hand he had previously been hiding behind his back. In his palm were a dozen wildflowers, and he held them out to her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Weiss held the card in one hand and the flowers in the other with the food they had made for her on her lap.

"You..." She looked down at the sparkling gazes of her children.

"Feel better, Mama!"

"We love you!"

A powerful rush of emotion washed over her and Weiss felt the tears dripping down her cheeks. She carefully placed her gifts aside before hugging her son and daughter tightly. "Thank you..." She sniffed. "I'm so lucky to have you all..." She blinked away more warm wetness as she looked up to Ruby. "I'm so blessed..."

Ruby smiled and moved closer, pulling the three of them into a strong hug. She kissed the top of her wife's head and Weiss sighed, doing the same to their children.

Then, a little voice spoke up.

"Do you feel better, Mama?" Serra peeked up at her.

"Yes." Weiss smiled back. "Mama feels much better."

"But you're crying!" Theo said in dismay.

"Oh, sweetie..." Weiss ruffled his hair affectionately. "This is the good kind of crying. The _best_ kind."

He tilted his head in confusion at first, but soon seemed to understand. His lips broke out into a smile and he nodded.

"Now then," Ruby said as she finally released them from the embrace. "How about those pancakes?"

"Yeah!"

The children scrambled back to their plates at the foot of the bed, dangling their legs off the side and swinging their feet as they began cutting into their pancakes.

Ruby slid next to Weiss as they started eating, tucking her wife's loose hair behind her ear. They ate in silence, save for a few giggles when Weiss needed to lean over and kiss a bit of flour off of Ruby's nose.

Ruby finished eating first, and was relieved to see that Weiss had an appetite, enough to eat almost all of her breakfast. As Theo finished his, he looked expectantly up at his mother.

"Were they good?"

Weiss smiled and ruffled his hair. "They were delicious. The best pancakes I've ever had."

The beaming smile she received in reply to those words almost made her heart melt.

As Serra finished her food, she took her brother's plate as well as her own as she jumped off the bed.

"Let's clean them off!" She headed toward the door, balancing the plates on her arms in an attempt to mimic what Ruby had done previously.

"Wait, you dummy! You're gonna drop them!" Theo rushed after her concernedly.

Ruby and Weiss chuckled together as they watched them.

"I'll go clean dishes." Ruby offered. "You just stay here and rest."

"Actually, I think a shower would work some wonders for my sinuses." Weiss pulled the blankets down, shivering slightly as the snug warmth left her. Ruby noticed and pulled her into a brief hug, to which Weiss kissed her cheek appreciatively.

As Ruby went to the kitchen and Weiss to the bathroom, Serra and Theo played together in the living room. It was a lively house - alive with motion and activities and smiles. A house Weiss and Ruby had been denied for the most part in their own childhoods. A house they were relieved to be able to provide for their children.

Ruby heard the water start to run as Weiss stepped into her shower, and she heard her children's laughter as they played together. She finished cleaning the dishes and went into the living room to see what they were up to.

"Big brother, just _tie_ _it_!" Serra was complaining as he fumbled with her hair.

"No! It's got to be even!" He replied, a determined look in his eyes as he tried to make her twin-tails the same height.

Ruby went over to them, laughing a little. "Wanna play outside a little?"

The response was instantaneous and unanimous.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Hold on a second." The three of them looked up to find Weiss coming down the stairs in fresh pajamas, patting a towel through her damp hair. "You three weren't thinking of playing without me, now were you?"

"Ah, Weiss!" Ruby jumped up a scurried over. "You should stay in bed!"

"Oh come now, Ruby. It's one of the few days we all have off together. I'm not going to waste it because of a few sniffles."

"But-!"

"No buts." Weiss put her index finger to her wife's lips. "I'm fine, Ruby."

The brunette bit back another protest when she saw her wife's smile.

"Alright. Let me help you with your shoes."

As Weiss sat on the steps and Ruby tied her boots for her, Theo did the same for his sister. Ruby and Weiss then helped them slip into their jackets before putting on their own.

Then, the four of them ventured out into their back yard together, being met with a cool, early-spring breeze. The sunlight was warm in their hair and the grass underfoot was beginning to turn a lively green once more after seasons of wet cold.

The late-morning air was filled with the jocular sounds of a happy family.

When they played tag, there were Serra's shouts of "Mommy, no fair! Your semblance is speed!" followed by Theo's laughter when Weiss was tagged and ended up using her glyphs to chase after Ruby, or use her ice to freeze her in place and tag her again.

There were stifled giggles behind palms as they played hide-and-seek.

There were squeals of delight when the two women picked up their children and spun them around.

And there were squeaks of protest when Ruby picked up Weiss and did the same to her.

They played for a little over an hour, until Serra's bursting energy was the only bit left. She continued to run around in circles with her arms to the sides as Theo sat and watched the clouds drifting overhead.

Ruby and Weiss sat beneath a tree not far away, dappled sunlight filtering through the budding leaves, speckled shadows dancing on the breeze that made them rustle.

Ruby sat with her back against the tree, Weiss sitting between her knees, pressed to her chest. Ruby wrapped her arms around her wife, letting Weiss rest her head against her shoulder. Her palms traced over her stomach gently, and the older girl allowed her eyes to close for a moment as she sighed.

Yet she did not want to miss a second of her children's smiles, so she blinked her eyes open again to watch them. Ruby pulled her closer, tilting Weiss's chin upward toward her lips for a brief kiss.

When they pulled apart, they returned to their prior positions. Weiss looked on fondly as their children continued to play, and she brought her hands to find Ruby's, letting their wedding rings click together lightly.

"I'm so lucky to have this. To have _you_." She sighed.

"We're lucky to have each other." Ruby corrected, kissing the back of her head.

She played with Weiss's soft, downy hair for a while, squeezing her tighter to her chest. The scent of roses wreathed around Weiss; this was the only place she ever truly felt at peace – at _home_.

The sun shifted slightly overhead by the time Ruby felt and heard Weiss sneeze again. It was a petite sound not many would attribute to the renown Weiss Rose Schnee, but Ruby found it adorable.

Plus, sneezing was part of how they had first met, after all.

But now, the brunette held back a small chuckle as she heard the familiar sound. "Aw, are you cold?" Ruby fretted in dismay, hugging Weiss closer.

"No, I'm fine. It's just running a bit." Weiss said, putting a hand to her nose. Ruby frowned and pressed the back of her hand against her wife's forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever." She diagnosed. "We should head back inside anyway. Would you like me to carry-"

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own, thank you." Weiss stood quickly and Ruby chuckled as she followed along.

By this time, Serra had fallen asleep in the grass and Theo was beginning to nod off as well. As Weiss lifted her daughter, the young boy protested feebly as Ruby picked him up.

"I'm not tired..." He muttered, knowing what was coming.

"Aw, c'mon." Ruby bounced him on her arm. "A little nap never hurt anybody. When you wake up we can have a nice big dinner and maybe watch some movies! How does that sound?"

He seemed to consider for a moment, as though he was not about to fall asleep no matter what she said. Then, his silver eyes blinked up at her and he nodded.

"Okay."

Ruby kissed his forehead. "That's my boy."

Once they were all back inside, Ruby and Weiss brought their children back to their room, and tucked them into their beds for a nap. Serra had been roused slightly on the journey back, and so Weiss made sure to kiss them both before murmuring softly.

"Thank you both very much. You cards and flowers made Mama feel much better."

Then, though her voice was still a bit raspy, she parted her lips and began to sing a calming lullaby.

Ruby loved it when Weiss sang. They all did. Serra and Theo would often complain the next morning that they had fallen asleep without having gotten to hear the rest of her song.

Ruby felt as though she might nod off where she stood as well; Weiss's voice was so smooth and strong, evidence of her career as a singer prominent in every flawlessly-executed note and enchanting octave.

Her songs were always transient moments of perfection and tranquility.

She finished on a breath that quivered perfectly in tune, opening her eyes and finding that Serra and Theo had already dozed off.

The two women smiled softly at one another before Ruby took Weiss's hand and together they quietly left the room.

They removed their shoes and jackets, leaving them in their pajamas once more.

Upon feeling Weiss's forehead again, Ruby insisted she cool down a little and led her into the bathroom. She had the older girl sit on the bath tub as she dabbed a cold wash cloth over Weiss's face, down her neck to wipe off the sweat that had beaded there, and held it at her collar for a moment.

Weiss was breathing a little raggedly, and a pang of worry shot through Ruby's chest. She knelt down on the tiled floor before her wife, gently caressing her hands over her cheeks and through her bangs.

"Hey, are you okay? Should I call a doctor? You look a little pale." Ruby's voice was ridden with worry, and her silver eyes wavered, threatening fear.

But Weiss shook her head and smiled a little.

"I'm fine. Just a little too warm is all."

"You're sure? Don't lie to me."

"I wouldn't do that." She replied softly. "We both swore it remember? No secrets. Ever."

Ruby felt a little better after hearing her say that and cracked a smile.

"Unleeeeess it's for presents or surprises!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and reflected the mischievous smile.

"Yes. Those are the exceptions."

Ruby moved as close to her as possible, wrapping her arms around Weiss's back and burrowing her face into her collar, listening to her heartbeat for a moment, and deciding it was a bit quicker than usual, but nothing to worry about. Weiss hugged her shoulders, holding her that way for a few minutes before Ruby pulled back again.

She re-wetted the cloth and applied some more cold water to Weiss's hot skin, cooling her off significantly as the stuffy feeling in her chest finally began to untangle. When Ruby heard her sigh lightly, she smiled before gently taking Weiss into her arms. She carried her back to their bedroom, laying her down onto her back and kissing her forehead before dashing off again.

Weiss looked to her side where Theo's flowers and Serra's card rested on the bedside table, and she felt warm tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

Ruby returned a minute later with a glass of icy water – just how Weiss preferred it – and helped her sit up to drink. After draining the entire glass, Weiss sat back against the headboard. Ruby placed the empty glass aside, slid out of her slippers, and crawled up onto the bed beside her and flopped down.

"Maybe we should take a little nap, too." She suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Weiss chuckled. She laid down onto her side facing Ruby, resting her head on her pillow. Ruby slid closer, reaching up to move Weiss's bangs out of her face to reveal her pretty, mist-blue eyes.

"Do you still feel warm?" Ruby asked hesitantly, pausing as she went to pull the blankets up over them.

"Actually... I'm a bit chilly now." Weiss smiled slightly and Ruby grinned in delight as she took her hint. She draped the covers over Weiss and herself before moving in, wrapping her arms around the white-haired girl's torso. Resting their foreheads together, Ruby waited a moment before she deemed Weiss's fever to have gone down.

"How about your nose? Still stuffy?"

"I'm fine." Weiss kissed her cheek.

"Okay, good!" Relieved, the brunette pulled herself closer, making sure to keep her embrace fairly loose. But Weiss knew what she was doing, and gave her wife a deadpanned look.

"What are you afraid of? I'm not going to break, you know."

"But-"

Weiss blinked expectantly at her.

"Okay, fine."

Ruby squeezed her tightly, and the hug was reminiscent of how her elder sister had used to hug the team back at Beacon.

Then, Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss's. The older girl squeaked a little before pulling away, finding herself looking at a sour pout.

"What's wrong?" Ruby whined.

"You dunce!" Weiss chided. "You yourself just got over being sick! I don't want you to get my cold again."

"Weeeiiss!" Ruby groaned. "I'd _much_ rather be the one sick." She kissed her again, and this time Weiss allowed it. Ruby's lips were warm and contrasted perfectly with Weiss's cooler ones. The kiss was soft yet strong, but the arms around their waists were gentle and protective.

A moment later they broke apart. Ruby was grinning, and Weiss reached up to flick her forehead.

"You are such a dolt." She muttered.

"But I'm _your_ dolt!"

That earned her a satisfied smirk. "That's right."

Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair absently, pulling her head to her chest. "What should we prepare for supper?" She wondered.

"Let's worry about that after our nap." Ruby suggested.

She snuggled closer to Weiss, feeling the soothing chill of her aura on her skin, feeling her embrace tighten around her shoulders.

Silence filled the room for a while, and Ruby sighed an elated sigh as Weiss continued to play with her hair. Ruby returned the favor, rubbing her palms over Weiss's back in gentle motions, listening to the soft rhythm of her heartbeat for a while.

Just as she was beginning to fade into slumber, she felt a kiss being planted on top of her head as a loving voice whispered to her.

"I love you, Ruby."

Ruby tightened her hug, kissing the white skin of Weiss's collar.

"I love you, Weiss."

They curled around one another, and Weiss gave one last petite sneeze into her elbow. Ruby chuckled as her wife blushed in slight embarrassment, but Weiss felt as though her temporary sickness had run its course.

Sighing, she rested her chin atop Ruby's head, pulling her ever closer, breathing in her comforting scent; roses and wild forests. Likewise, Ruby was lost in the aroma of distant winter streams.

The early-afternoon sunlight slipped past the curtains, illuminating the room in milky shades of amber.

Ruby and Weiss soon fell into a light slumber, enveloped in warmth, the cozy tranquility that could be found nowhere else but home.

* * *

**A/N: Once more, happy birthday, Ami! Love you lots!**

**Please review!**


End file.
